


I Love You

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: When you've been together long enough you don't need to worry about the words, but you still worry about what to say.Or, post-mission, Poe and Finn just want to get lost in each other, and mostly, they succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So just in case you haven't read the rest of the series, all of these fics are stand alone, but they all operate under the premise that Poe has a secret stash of romance novels and that after Finn discovered them, the romance novels became a running thing in their relationship [(to the point where they've re-enacted a few choice scenes from time to time).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7848733/chapters/17921056)

 

Finn fell back with a sigh.  He closed his eyes, leaning his head over the back of the couch.  He stretched.  “Can we please never do that again?”

 

“What are you talking about,” Poe said from across the room.  “We made it, didn’t we?  We’re here.”

 

Finn opened his eyes and shot a pointed look at the pilot.  “We damn near crashed twice.”

 

“Not my fault,” Poe said, dropping their bags near the bed.

 

Finn chuckled and leaned his head back again.  “Yeah, I guess I should take that up with my former employers, right?”

 

“Exactly,” Poe said, his voice getting closer.  “I’m the one who _kept us_ from crashing.” 

 

Finn could sense that Poe was standing right in front of him.  He brought his head up.  “Yes?”

 

Poe had that look on his face—the one he’d had on the Finalizer when he’d said _We’re gonna do this_.  Poe licked his lips.

 

“I repeat: yes?”

 

“Take your clothes off,” Poe said.

 

Finn laughed.  “Is that what passes for romance these days?”

 

Poe leaned forward, his hands landing on the back of the couch so that his arms were bracketing Finn’s head.  “Take,” Poe said, kissing the tip of Finn’s nose.  “Your.”  He kissed Finn’s forehead.  “Clothes.” He kissed one cheek.  “Off.”  He kissed the other.  “Sweetheart.”  Poe leaned back.

 

“The sweetheart was a nice touch.”

 

“I thought so,” Poe said, pushing off the couch and shrugging out of his jacket.

 

Finn chuckled.  “Whatever happened to taking a guy to dinner first?  Playing some nice music?  Setting the mood?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I just saved your life back there, twice.”

 

Finn’s grin grew.  “Oh well, if we’re trading sex for life-saving, you really should be blowing me morning, noon, and night, Dameron, because I’m pretty sure you owe me for—”

 

Poe leaned back in and kissed Finn, being sure to run his teeth along Finn’s bottom lip this time.  As he pulled away, he growled, “Will you just get undressed already?”  He shook his head.  “Sheesh!  When did you become so ornery?”

 

“I think it was after I said _I do_.  Don’t want you to take it for granted just because we’re married.”

 

Poe stopped fiddling with his boot and looked at Finn, suddenly so earnest Finn felt his chest constrict.  “I thank my lucky stars every damn day that you’re my husband, Finn.  I’ll never take you for granted.”

 

Finn leaned back, slipping his pants and underwear off in one tug.  “Dammit, Poe!  Why did you have to get all sweet?  We had a banter going!”

 

Poe kicked his boot off, muttering to himself, “Where’s the romance, Poe?  Why are you so sappy, Poe?  Be all things at once, Poe…”

 

Finn laughed.  “Just come here already.”  He reached out for his husband.

 

Poe pulled his socks off and walked to the couch, standing between Finn’s legs.  He bit into his lip as he took his time looking Finn up and down.

 

Finn was doing the same thing.  “So what’s the plan, Dameron?”

 

“No plan, really.  Just felt like making love to my husband,” Poe said crawling onto Finn’s lap.

 

“You really are an incurable romantic,” Finn said, wrapping his arms around Poe’s waist.

 

“Yep,” Poe said, kissing Finn’s shoulder.  “It’s all those romance novels.”  He could feel the laughter bubbling up through Finn’s chest.

 

“Yeah, it’s hard to beat romantic lines like _You’re a dangerous man for making me want you, and tonight I’m going to punish you for it._ ”

 

“Awwwww, _The Pirate and the Prince_.  That’s a good one.”  Poe chuckled, moving up to Finn’s ear.  He licked around it and then nipped at the earlobe.  “Man, you still remember that line...”  Poe leaned back.  “How long has it been?”

 

Finn’s mouth set in a tiny frown as he did the math.  He’d discovered Poe’s secret stash of romance novels just before they’d started dating, which would mean…  He smiled.  “Four years.”

 

Poe let out a long breath.  “Kriff.  Any regrets?”

 

Finn smiled.  “Not a one.  You?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Wish I’d told you sooner is all,” he said, leaning back in for another kiss.

 

For the longest time, they simply sat there, kissing.  Poe in Finn’s lap.  His hands at Finn’s neck and in his hair.  Finn’s hands at the small of Poe’s back, rubbing little circles and lines in time with the rhythm of the kiss.

 

Eventually, they pulled apart.  Poe’s eyes were closed and he let out a pleased little noise as he tilted back.  Finn’s whole being buzzed at the sound.  He tried to find his voice.  “You think that will ever get old?”

 

“Maker, I hope not,” Poe said.  “How’re your legs?”

 

“I’m good,” Finn said.

 

Poe looked down at where his cock stood to attention next to Finn’s.  “I’ll say.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Always one with the innuendo.”

 

“Aw, you love it,” Poe said, letting his fingers trail up and down Finn’s cock.

 

Finn’s eyes fluttered shut and he heard himself sigh contentedly.  For a few moments, he focused on the feeling of Poe’s fingers on him—that slight tickle that came from Poe’s calloused hands.  The thrill—even now, four years later—of _Poe Dameron is touching me, wants to touch me._   “Ummmmmm,” he hummed.  “So what’s the plan?”

 

“You in a hurry,” Poe asked.

 

Finn opened his eyes.  Poe’s whole focus was on his cock.  Poe’s eyes watching his hands move up and down so very slowly.  His mouth opening and closing in time with his movements.

 

“No hurry,” Finn finally said.  “Just wanted to know what I could do to help.”

 

“You’re doin’ it,” Poe said, tearing his eyes away from Finn’s cock to look his husband in the eye. 

 

Finn leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Poe’s lips.  “I love you,” he said.

 

Poe grinned.  “And I love you.”

 

He took his hand off Finn’s cock and leaned back.  “So I was thinking I’d ride you.  Sound good?”

 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm,” Finn hummed.  “Sounds wonderful.”

 

Poe reached down into the mess of their clothes until he found the bottle of lube.

 

Finn chuckled.  “Four years and you still always have lube ready.”

 

Poe smiled up at Finn.  “Finn, I’m going to have lube ready after forty years.  After a hundred and forty.”

 

Finn leaned his head back, daydreaming about the future.  _Old Poe.  Old Finn_.  He smiled.  “I’m guessing at that point, we’ll mostly be rutting up against each other and having naughty dreams.”

 

“Speak for yourself, old man,” Poe said, sitting back down in Finn’s lap.  “So?”

 

Finn motioned for the lube.  “Give it.”

 

Poe handed it over and leaned forward, kissing into Finn’s neck.  He closed his eyes and nuzzled, letting the events of the last day—heck the past few weeks—drain from his memory.  They were back on base and technically off duty for 72 hours and Poe did not want to think about the First Order or anything other than the man in front of him until he absolutely had to.

 

“Lean up a little,” Finn whispered.

 

Poe obliged, snaking his hands around Finn’s back. 

 

Finn’s grabbed Poe’s ass and started kneading.  Finn chuckled.  “It was the ass, you know.”

 

“Hmmmmmm?”

 

“That’s what sold me on this.  You and me?  Your perfect ass.”

 

“And here all this time I thought it was because you needed a pilot.”

 

“Always need a pilot,” Finn murmured, leaning forward slightly and moving one of his fingers to circle Poe’s rim.

 

Poe nuzzled back in, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder.  He started humming and splayed his fingers out across Finn’s back.  “You’re so warm,” he mumbled.  “Love how warm you are.”

 

“You’re warm too.”  Finn kissed Poe’s shoulder and then lightly sank his teeth into the skin there, just to feel a bit more of Poe.  “Ready?”

 

“Mmmmmmm.”

 

Finn pressed one finger in as gently as he could manage.  Poe groaned and his body curled up slightly.  Finn absently ran his teeth across Poe’s shoulder as he pressed in further.  “So warm.”

 

Poe was still humming, but now the melody was punctuated by sudden rises and falls as Finn pressed in and out.  Finn got lost in it, swaying his head.  “S’nice,” he said.

 

“Mmmmmmm-hmmmmmm,” Poe hummed against his neck.

 

Finn added a second finger, twisting them slightly, and the melody stopped as Poe rose up.  “Urghhhhhhhhh,” Poe groaned.

 

“Good?”

 

“The best, baby,” Poe said, opening his eyes long enough to smack a sloppy kiss onto Finn’s shoulder.  “Absolute best.”

 

Finn sped up just slightly.  “Ohhhhhhhhh,” Poe moaned, lifting off of Finn.  “Baby…”

 

“Shhhhh, I’ve got you,” Finn said, sliding a hand up to the back of Poe’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.  “I’ve got you.”

 

He scissored his fingers and then added a third.  Poe moaned into his mouth, and Finn couldn’t help but smile.  There was nothing he loved more than this—making Poe ache and twist and make delicious little noises.  And Poe was definitely rutting now, rising up and down, trying to grind into him.  Finn mumbled against Poe’s lips, “You ready?”

 

Poe nodded.

 

Finn licked Poe’s lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out.  Poe pressed in, deepening the kiss, and Finn got lost in the rub of Poe’s stubble against his chin and the way their noses were smushed up against each other and the sound of Poe’s breathing and the taste… _oh maker, the taste of Poe Dameron_ —the very fact that there was a unique taste to Poe Dameron and that Finn got to taste it.  Finn closed his eyes and rode the feeling of happiness that came from them both being safe and not needing to be anywhere and having all night to just hold each other and kiss each other and wrap their arms around each other.

 

Poe pulled back.  “Babe?”

 

“Mmmmmmm?”  Finn tried to chase the kiss.

 

“Babe.”

 

“What?”

 

“Finn, baby, are you crying?”

 

Finn reached up and wiped his hand across his cheek.  “Oh.  Yeah?”

 

Poe sat back and stared at his husband.  “You okay?”

 

_Am I?_   Finn nodded.  “Just…”  He shook his head.  “I’m good.”

 

Poe gave him another look _.  Really?_  

 

And they had a silent conversation—full of raised eyebrows and lips quirking in almost smiles and fractional eye rolls—but then Poe nodded.  “Okay.”  He met Finn’s eyes one last time.

 

“I promise.”

 

Poe smiled and nodded.  Then, he raised himself up while Finn moved his cock into place.

 

As Poe slowly slid down, they both held their breaths.  They normally didn’t have the luxury of taking their time, so this felt decadent, almost wrong.  “Fragging maker, Poe,” Finn gasped out.  He moved his hands to Poe’s hips, trying hard not to let them shake, but _kriffing hell this feels so good_.

 

As Poe bottomed out and he let out the breath he’d been holding, he looked Finn in the eye.  It was one of those looks they’d shared hundreds of times over the years—a look that said _I love you_ and _I trust you_ and _I’m so happy I’m with you_ but that also said _I’m scared that we might lose this_ and _what if I screw it up_ and a million other little things.  Poe froze, damn near drowning in the look—and it was Finn, who still had tears in his eyes, who had to pull him free. 

 

He moved his hand up, cupping Poe’s cheek and brushing his fingers near that crinkly skin at the edge of Poe’s eyes.  “Baby,” Finn whispered.  “It’s okay.  We’re here.  We’re—”

 

“I know,” Poe whispered.  “It’s just…”

 

“I know,” Finn said, leaning forward and kissing Poe’s cheek.  “Love you.”

 

“Love you,” Poe said.  He closed his eyes and began rocking up and down.

 

Finn’s hands settled on Poe’s hips, guiding him.  He dug his fingers in a bit—loving the feel of Poe’s skin against his—as he let his mind drift.  There was the sound of Poe rocking on top of him and the half-light of the late afternoon filtering through the window and the faraway sounds of the rest of the base and the cool feeling of the air on his skin.  As he floated through the sensations, he started thinking about how the day began.  Shouting and blaster fire.  Running for their lives from a bunch of underworld scum, and Poe having to free the ship from ground control and all those alarms.  Finn shook his head, forcing the memory of that sound from his head.  _How did we get off of Kaddak intact?_   Then, the ship rocking and shaking and more alarms.  So many alarms.  Poe had handled the surprise appearance of those TIEs well, but there had been so many of them and…  “Sweet maker, Poe.”

 

Poe startled.  “You still with us?”

 

Finn sucked in a breath.  “Just happy to be here.”  He was shaking.

 

Poe nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Finn’s lips.  Poe moved his hands to Finn's shoulders, holding him steady.  He whispered against Finn's mouth, “We’re good, baby.  Right?”

 

Finn nodded, so Poe refocused.  Soon, he was arching his back as he lifted himself up and slowly let himself fall back down.

 

Finn leaned in to kiss Poe’s chest, his mouth already open, but then Poe twisted slightly and _dammit, Poe, what are you doing to me_?  Finn paused.  He screwed his eyes shut and let the feeling ripple throughout his body.  He lifted his hips to meet Poe and groaned.  He could feel Poe straining above him and then Poe was moaning.  Finn sucked in a breath as the feeling subsided and he let his teeth graze Poe’s skin again.

 

They were both panting by this point, a fine sheen of sweat covering them both. 

 

Finn leaned back and just marveled at Poe—he was so beautiful like this.  His hair sticking to his forehead, which was crinkled in concentration.  His mouth opening and closing in time with his hips.  His tongue darting out.

 

“Stars, Poe.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said.

 

“You too,” Poe said.  He reached over and brushed his fingers across Finn’s cheek.  Finn’s eyes were so wide and his skin glowed and Poe loved the crooked little smile playing at his lips as he watched Poe ride.  Poe smiled.  _The most beautiful man in the galaxy_. 

 

_And he’s mine_.

 

Poe sped up, whining a bit with each downward movement.  Finn closed his eyes and listened, wanting to remember this sound.  But then, he just needed…he didn’t know what he needed.  He opened his eyes and his hands were grasping at Poe, finally finding his head and pulling him in for a searing kiss. 

 

Everything stilled. 

 

As the kiss ended, Poe leaned his forehead against Finn’s.  His hand ghosted over the top of Finn’s head and then down the side, cupping Finn’s cheek.  “That was really a shit storm earlier, wasn’t it?”

 

Finn nodded.  “You got us out of it.”  Finn’s laugh was humorless.  “You always get us out of it.”

 

Poe nodded.  _Almost didn't._

 

Finn could feel the mood settling over Poe.  “Hey, Poe, you got us out of it.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Poe?”

 

Poe looked up at him.

 

“Love you,” Finn said.  It came out as a question.

 

“Love you,” Poe said.  An answer.  He propped his forehead against Finn’s.  “Love you so much,” he whispered.

 

“I know,” Finn said.  He moved his hands up Poe’s sides, sliding them absently, just enjoying the feel of the rub of his skin against Poe’s. 

 

After a while, Poe started moving again, rocking in time to Finn’s hands.  Eventually, he leaned back and Finn’s hands found their perch again on his hips.  Finn began thrusting up into Poe, his hands digging in as he pulled his husband down.  Poe nodded and smiled.  “Yeah,” he said.  “Yeah,” he repeated on the next thrust and the next.

 

As they settled into this new rhythm, Poe’s hand moved to his cock and Finn looked down, watching Poe stroke himself.  Finn’s mouth fell open as he stared at it, watching Poe tease himself in a slow rhythm.  It was mesmerizing.  Finn heard himself start to ask, “Want me to…?”

 

“Naw,” Poe breathed out.  “No, I got this.”

 

Finn watched Poe’s hand snake up and down his cock and his grip on Poe’s hips got a little tighter.  “You are so freakin’ sexy.”

 

Poe laughed.  He breathed out, “No, that’s all you.”

 

“No,” Finn said.  He chanced a glance at Poe’s legs.  The muscles in them were taut, and Finn couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face as he ran his hands across them.  _Mine_ , he thought.  _This is all mine_.  “Forever,” he whispered.

 

“Always,” Poe panted out.

 

Finn grabbed Poe, thrusting up.  Poe moaned and readjusted.  “That it?”

 

Poe nodded furiously and Finn aimed to hit the spot again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Poe was wailing now, and he had that nearly pained look he got when he was about to come.  Finn suddenly remembered how much that look had scared him the first few times they’d had sex.  He smiled.

 

“What,” Poe breathed out.

 

Finn shook his head.  “You,” he said with a smile, guiding Poe back down again and letting his head fall back.  “You,” he repeated as Poe rose up.

 

The only sounds for several moments were the wet slapping of skin against skin and their breathing, heavy but in sync with Poe’s rising and falling.

 

“Close,” Poe suddenly blurted out.

 

“Come for me,” Finn growled.  Poe nodded.  “Come for me,” Finn kept murmuring.

 

Poe squeezed his eyes shut.  “Fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn,” he whined.  Finn wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Poe.  He felt Poe’s body start to shudder. 

 

And that’s all it took. 

 

He started yelling into Poe’s shoulder as he felt his own body let go.  “Poe,” he gasped.  Poe’s hands were digging into his back as the two of them fell against the couch, both shaking through their orgasms.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn could feel Poe’s nose rubbing against his cheek.  “Hmmm?”

 

“I asked what you wanted to do about dinner.”

 

Finn opened his eyes, a goofy grin plastered on his face.  “Don’t care.”

 

“Didn’t figure,” Poe said, shifting back and making to get up.  “But yes, have some?”

 

Finn nodded.  He reached out and pulled Poe back in.  “Not yet.”

 

“What is it,” Poe said, settling back into Finn’s lap.

 

“Just…”  Finn shook his head.

 

Poe brushed a kiss across his forehead and then murmured into Finn’s hair, “We’re good, babe.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  I just…”

 

Poe was kissing along his hairline.  “Shower.  Clean up.  Dinner, and then back here for…”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Yeah, sounds good.” 

 

Poe gave him a quick peck and then got up.  Finn watched him cross the room.  “Thanks,” he said.

 

Poe turned around and raised an eyebrow.

 

“For the whole saving our lives thing.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “It’s my job.”  He started to walk into the fresher and then stopped, turning around.  He opened his mouth and then shut it.

 

“What,” Finn said, pushing himself off the couch.

 

“I don’t know,” Poe said.  “I wanted to say something…  I don’t know.  Comforting or something?  Maybe profound?”

 

Finn laughed.  “Yeah, I know.”  He put his hand on Poe’s shoulder.  “It’d be a lot easier that way.”

 

“It’d be a lot easier if people would stop shooting at us.”

 

“Well, that too,” Finn said, pushing Poe into the fresher. 

 

As Poe turned on the water and stuck his hand in to test the temperature, Finn said, “Maybe just _I love you_?”

 

“Yeah, but you know that.”

 

“Never hurts to hear.”

 

“Doesn’t get old?”

 

Finn laughed.  “Nope.”  He stepped into the stream of water.  “Or I don’t know, you tired of hearing it?”

 

Poe stepped in next to him.  “No.  I just…turn around,” he said, lathering up his hands.  He started massaging soapy little circles onto Finn’s back.  “Just feel like I should be saying something more.”

 

Finn thought for a moment and then chuckled.  “How about _You’re a dangerous man for making me want you, and tonight I’m going to punish you for it?”_

“Perfect,” Poe said, kissing Finn’s shoulder with a laugh.  “Absolutely perfect.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like it was time to revisit this universe. I haven't been back in a while and I love my "romance novels" Poe and Finn.
> 
> As always, I love comments and kudos. They make me smile.
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, I'm [@cha-llamala.](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/)


End file.
